Expected Balancing (Jiawhien2015)
These are the changes required to make the game more balances and supercell might inplement these as it makes sense, because its cool! Bold ones means more serious!!!!(some means highling important points) But bold ones in character balances means that its fixed. __TOC__ Skins * Added new skins to Piper: Bride! She wears a bride gown and holds a fancy modern umbrella. 50 gems. *'Added new skins to Crow: Duck! He becomes yellow in colour. 100 gems, reduce white crow to 50 gems.' *'Added new skins to Jessie: Engineer! She wears a engineer suit. 20 gems.' *'Added new skins to Mortis: Magican! He wears a magican suit and attacks enemies with the large magican stick. 20 gems.' *Added new skins to Bo: Swan! He wears the swan face on his head and his bow has slight visual changes for the skin. 20 gems. *'Added new skins to Mortis: Christmas! He wears the santa claus costume and he attacks enemies with a large candy cane. 50 gems.' *Added new skins to El Primo: Nothing! He is naked with this skin so he dont wear any clothes lol. 50 gems. *Added new skins to Poco: White Skeleton! He becomes white in colour and looks more like a skeleton, creeped! 20 gems. *'Added new skins to Dynamike: Scientist! He becomes a scientist and wears that suit, he throws futuristic like looking bombs. 50 gems.' *Added new skins to Shelly: Gangster! Her appearance is a modern local street gangster, thats mean looking one! 30 gems. *Added new skins to Spike: Fruity! His head is fruits that catus grows instead of a flower. 100 gems. *Added new skins to Colt: Soldier! He wears a military suit and will fight wars in brawl stars! 30 gems. *Added new skins to Bull/Minigunner: Bodybuilder! He is even cooler with this incredible looking skin! 50 gems. *'Added new skins to Jessie: Jill Outfit! She wears the jill outfit in the jack and jill fairy tale. Because hillbilly theme!!!!! lol! 50 gems. This is my favourite of all so MUST add!' *'Added new skins to Nita: Valentines! Her wears the bear "hat" that is valentines themed and the bear is a valentines like and he is a plush bear instead. 50 gems.' *'Added new skins to Shelly: Bikini! She wears a bra and panties only, oh and also her head band similar to the usual and also the slippers which is based on brock's beach skins. 50 gems' *Added new skins to Pam: Chef! She wears the chef outfit and shoots out riceballs with the ricecooker gun. 20 gems. *Added new skins to Tara: Invisible! Only her outlines can be seen, as part of her culture of spell casting. 20 gems * Added new skins to Poco: Metal! His sytle looks evolved! more rockstar orientated. 50 gems *See here for visualisation. *Limited edition skins: will be available for some time and once in a year, so if you dont get it this year you get it in next year. Character Balance *Shelly: Decrease her reload time to 1.4 seconds, this will make her a bit better and not op and the main reason is to make her attack a bit faster than bull and proportionally better. *'Spike: Health increased to 700 (fucking important!!! fuck supercell for nerfing his hitpoints!)' and reduce reload time to 2.1 seconds make him explode 6 spikes when he dies, he sucks cock in brawl mode'.' *Mortis: Make his speed goes back to 750 (most important!) and revert his super range nerf! And also revert his health and dash range nerf as he is fucking crap now'.' *Bull: Make his reload speed back to 1.5 seconds, his reload nerf is fucking unnecessary. And he will stops charging when he is right in front of the poison cloud! this improves bull intelligence! *'Bo: Bo sucks. Increase his hitpoints back to 900, arrows damage reduce to 80, restore mine knockback, and make his arrows travels one more tiles. Its more fun to see bulky and damage incapabilities than glass cannons. Reicrease his rarity back to epic, his uniqueness comes form his knockback and being a ranged tank role and not about power itself. "Bo has always being a lower tier brawler in the game"https://youtu.be/8wrNz2eFUB4?t=6m32s' *Crow: Crow is too strong in smash and grab espically and some other game modes. Increase his reload speed to 1.6 seconds, make his poison lasts for 4 ticks instead of 5 and total poison damage is same, and make his speed to 650 because his arent suppose to be so fucking aggrasive, rather he should be a long range brawlers, so this means revokes his range nerf and also make cone angle smaller to let him not let the blades slips past by the opponents. *Crow: Revokes his range and super charge nerf and also revokes his knife damage buff and total poison damage nerf, crow too strong? then make him back to one of the worst brawlers! because of meta shifts, this should make him lot cooler in terms of chill... *Brock: Brock too strong? this is because of his rockets hits too often, reverts his rocket flies 17% faster but keep his health, i really like his health because he is black and muscular. *'Ricochet: +1 range for his bullets when a bullets hits a wall (both main and super), this will encourage people to utilize walls more. Not sure if should +1 range for 1st bounce or for every bounce. Also increase hitpoints to 800, as a super rare brawler, tank value on rico makes him more viable overall, he needs more bulk as his uniqueness as increasing his attack damage is too overwhelming as health buff to 800 is a better option. We love to see some bulky ranged brawlers.' *Pam: Reincrease her spread angle and makes her fires more bullets and faster firing that yeilds the same duration of firing, so that she does more damage at point blank range and more importantly, to restore her formet glory of the spread, with the mortis rebuff, its more balanced. And increase her super heal range radius by 2 tiles because its still very predictable for enemies to fire shots in. *Tara: She still sucks, so to make her better again and not op once again. Decrease reload time to 1.9 seconds (between original and nerfed) and increase range by 0.333... tiles (between original and nerfed). This change will make her more powerful and not as powerful as the original op her. *Colt: Make his reload speed back to 1.5 seconds, his bullets frequency along with his strafing skills mades him too strong. *Barley: Reduce his main attack damage to 120 and makes his reload time to 1.4 seconds. *Dynamike: Reduce his main attack to 160 and makes time before explode is 1.3 seconds, or make his explode time back to 1.5 seconds only. *'Nita: Bear can moves while attacking. HER BEAR FUCKING SUCKS NOW.' *Jessie: Orbs will bounce 4 targets instead of 3, this buff isint very significant, but she is in the crappier brawler right now. *El primo: Make his attack back to cone, at least we dont have to fred when it comes to aiming. Humor balancing Just a joke ma'am. *Poor Piper: She is way too strong! she still is a powercreeped brock despite her endless nerfs, we really need to balance her further to make her in line with brock. Reduce bullet damage to 400 (too much damage), reduce range by 0.5 tiles (too far and her new max range damage is 400), reduce hitpoints to 500 (because she can escape and damage decrease means cannot one shot each other), reduce damage to 380 (still too much damage), reduce bullet hitbox (because sometimes you took the bullet damage when it almost touches you), reduce bomb damage to 120 (its still too devastating), bullet travels slower (because too fast and hard to dodge), reduce super jump distance by 2 tiles and jumps slightly faster (so that her escape arent as effective), and remove bomb knockback (ugh, giving free hits when knocked by a bomb because enemy can see which direction the bomb knockd that el primo to). *Niger op: Poor brock! he is basically replaced by piper, his rocket is very slow compared to pipers bullets and he cant escape and.. died! Increase his rocket damage to 280 (slight damage increase will make rockets looks cooler), regular attack rockets also has bigger explosions like super (fixed bug because different explode radius), increase his rocket hitbox size (so that it makes rockets easier to hit), super shoots 12 rockets travels to destination even faster and in same duration (just to make area covered), increase main attack and super range by 1, rocket flies 6% faster (rockets are quite a sturdy), increase hitpoints to 800 (because he is muscular), and super charges 8% faster (small fix). Improvements/Balance *'Reduced Legendary Brawler Chip cost from 500 to 400. 400 is much more fairer price to buy as both f2p inferiors and p2w superiors.' Because of this shit did not happen, i had to spend $150+ USD just to get the remaining 200 chips to buy crow, i havent buy tara. *Decreased cost for mythic brawler from 200 to 160. *Increased rare brawler chips from 2 to 3, think again, how often do you get a rare pool? quite rare so should be more fucking rewarding! and its cool to keep close to 3:1 ratio! *Increased super rare brawler duplicate from 4 to 6 chips *Increased epic brawler chips from 10 to 16. *Increased mythic brawler chips from 25 to 40. *Increased legendary brawler chips from 60 to 100. *5th event slots at 11 brawlers and 6th event slots at 14 brawlers. Contains dark mode 4v4s. *Free to play players can earn gems!!! When the player collects all the experience for that event (which is hundreds of XP), the player is award for 10 gems for such gamming greatness. *More XP is awarded when playing in showdown (XP gaining speed increases, XP cap unchanged). *Increase epic elixir to 7. *Increase mythic elixir to 10. *Increase legendary elixir from 10 to 20. Its feels very unrewarding to get only 10 fucking elixir when compared to getting a legendary brawler or even duplicate legendaries. *'When the match is a draw, gives 6 coins (3 for bot brawls), and 6 xp.' *Opposite to star player: "shit player", the player performs the worst in the game will reduced 4 xp, and 2 coins. It dosent refund the available XP or coins collected so yeah (if 50/60 coins collected and you are a shit player in the next match then you lose 2 coins and it will remain at 50/60 instead of 48/60). This change will discorage players from doing nothing! *Star player on the losing team will lose no trophies (reddit). *'Amount of coins earnt form ranking up a brawler is now based on how many trophy needed to get from next rank. For example rank 4 to rank 5 needs 10 trophy so 10 coins earnt for ranking 4 to 5, from 19 to 20 needs 40 trophy so 40 coins awarded when going from rank 19 to 20.' *In heist, you can choose to shoot open or defend or random. *Name change available once every year after using first name change lol.... *We can refill the coin doubler when the coins remaining is 100 or less, so that we do not miss out any coin doubler value. (Fixed in the sept 4 update) *Players can reset a brawlers to 0-0-0 and refunds 85% of all elixir spent on that brawler. *'Allows players to convert elixir to chips only (example 1 elixir to 1 chips, because elixir is really fucking useless when you got all 15 elixir).' *'Increase coin doubler from brawl box from 200 to 500, this is because its so fuckin' unworthy, just like one more 100 coin box bonus because the 100 coins are used to get the 200 coin doubler itself, and left the 100 doubler bonus to get one more box, very fucking deceiving. The 3 days 50% is okay.' *'Bands can set to multiple join methods: like open + invite only rather than only open etc. This feature allows players to set bands to example open 1800 + invite only 1000, this allows bands to improve their trophy by making new high trophy players to join and a friend in a band who has below 1800 to come back to the band. Can be also applied to other sc games.' *'Increase frequency of rare+ items' *never gives elixir of that rarity if that player havent unlocks all brawlers of that rarity, it just pisses people off like the rum ham, he got 10 elixir and 7 elixir shits where those could have been a new brawlers. *'Add brawler rank 21-30, each rank after rank 20 requires 50 trophy to go to next rank.' *'Make guaranteed brawlers boxes only gives brawlers we dont have yet, this pissed the whole world off for getting duplicates and wasting gems. But this is no longer fucking us up! now these boxes will only gives us brawlers we dont have yet! (example have piper already and opening an epic box will guarantee pam who we dont have yet, thats outstanding way to reaward gem buyers!). Rare boxes remains at 30 gems and super rare box increase to 100 gems and epic box increase to 240 gems. Also add mythic box and legendary boxes, mythic box costs 600 gems and legendary boxes costs 1250 gems... Good deal for avid spenders!!! also reawrding them heavily for buying gems just to open mythic and legend boxes!!!' *Can choose not to receive elixir from brawl boxes when you have enough elixir to max out all brawlers, automatically converts to chips when getting an elixirs item. Bug Fixes *'In the tap mode, allows the players to retain the aiming while tapping a new area to go to. THIS IS A HUGE FUCKING FLAW WHEN PLAYING IN TAP MODE SO TAP MODE SUCKS COCK!!!!' *'And even allow to one finger tap to move, and one finger tap to shoot/aim. This is excellent but its hard to inplement because its a complex TTM command to do.' **Re-enlarge the joystick size to make it harder to use joystick along with the tap to move buff to make usage of tap to move and joystick balanced! like brawler balancing! *'When you are fucked by an opponent super right before you use your super, you will not be able to attack! you must repress the super button to activate and deavtivate to attack again! this is fucking bug and must be fixed! (not sure if this is fixed)' *Ricochet attack and super attack's aim dosent shots the aim line after the second bounce in fact his attack does travel to there. *Super charging is now based on hits to charge (percentage charges up when hit) (example takes 7 hits to charge super instead of 1400 damage to charge super), instead of damage to charge. Its fucking inconsistent and unupgraded brawlers are disadvantaged. This changes will make it all nitas will take x hits to charge supers regardless of attack level and bear scratch level. *Shelly (duplicates ha) appears from brawl boxes once again, shelly is technically a brawler so there are no fucking exception. *'Remove the 0.5 fucking seconds retard attack delay on ipad devices and not being able to see enemies when the screen is panning down. Iphones does not have fucking attack delays and can view further away and can see who are the enemies when the screen pans down before the start of the match. But i guess that since iphone are smaller so harder to play so its probably fucking intentional to nerf the ipad gamming.' **'Or nerf joystick and buff tap mode reguardless of devices, which means joystick users will be able to see less far and always have 0.5 fucking seconds attack delay and cannot see who the opponents are and tap mode can see like iphone and no fucking attack delay anc can see.' Other Changes *'Speculation mode, allows us to spectate watch a match on brawl or co op brawl upon pressing that button. There are no spectator eyes shown so as to not ruin the game. powerbang mentioned this shit later than i do here.' *Demo, the player can watch the 6 bots battling in a random game mode and maps. (addition to spectation mode) *Brawlers can have +15 levels in each elixir option in attack health super. It takes 195 elixir to make a brawler level 15 in all 3 options. The differences of a minimum shelly and a maximum shelly is now much bigger. *Added new game modes *Added new brawlers *Players can donate brawl boxes or some sort of trading system in the game, like trading chips tot elixir. *Betting in brawl mode (addition to the spectating mode): You can place a bet in the brawl mode on the team that you think who is going to win, you dont brawl in this mode and you can watch the 6 players brawling. Winning the bet gives 6 coins and losing the bet gives 3 coins. The player can place the bet in the first 19 seconds of the game otherwise it becomes a spectating mode. *Added voice for all brawlers who havent have a voice yet. *Brawler trophies are no longer capped at 500, at 500 and beyond, if you win, you win 1 trophy, if you lose, you lose 10 trophies per battle. So if you lose 10 times in a row, you will get one strokes of caning and reverts the trophy back to pre loses. This is inplemented. *In the heist mode, in offense, when you die at the left third side, you respawn at the left spawn point, dying at the middle third will respawn at the center spawn point, dying at the right third will respawn at the right point point. In defense, when you die at the left side of the map, you respawn at either of the 2 left spawn areas, and same for right at 2 spawn at the right. This allows the player able to move the correct direction when right after respawning. (not sure if this was inplemented at the release) *'Casual Brawl mode, not gain/lose trophy after match. Still awards first win bonus.' *In heist offense in bot brawls, when a player is not moving, the bot will walk around that not moving player. Its fixed for making bot not moving around the not moving player. *'Give Jiawhien2015 500 chips! i am not joking!! because i deserve him for such ideas and spent few hundred dollars in brawl!' *Can turn on/off brawler voice along with the sound effects and the music. *Free new rare brawler at level 30. Free new epic brawler at level 60, 80, 100. Free new legendary brawler at level 120, 150. If already have all brawlers unlocked, then convert to chips (60 for epic) *'Bands now shows the rank numbers in the list.' *'When a player changes in trophies in band, there are a yellow flash, but we cant tell if that player gained or lost! so this is fixed by when wining its yellow and losing is blue.' *To be able to watch yourself being controlled by a bot rather than cannot see how the bot is doing when it takes over. *Add Guaranteed Mode: This clean counters (harder than hard counter) losing trophies, when player lose, the player lose 0 trophies, and when player wins the player gains 1 trophies (or more wins needed to gain 1 trophies in high trophy games). This allows crappy players to guarantee improve in trophy count by just playing more. In higher trophies, it requries 2 or more wins to gain one trophies, so much casuality. *Heist: Make attackers respawn time to 3 seconds. This is because attacksher has to take time to move to invade, and also make attacking slightly easier. *Events coins overhauled: First event normal coins reduced to 50, second event normal coins increased to 40, third event normal coins increased to 16, fourth event coins increased to 20. This will makes the coins to duration ratio more equal and slightly more coins overall. *El primos skins sound effects: His different skins would have slight different sound effects, i know for example when the el primo jumps (uses his super) he will say "el primo!". So lets make the el rudo says "el rudo!" when he jumps and the el rey says "el rey!" when he jumps. Maps *zzzz... *New showdown maps: Canal maze, the map name describes exactly. There are lots of thin rivers on the map. *New smash and grab map: Bushes of Riches: the smash and grab version of the outlaw camp. New content *Added modes within modes. Its like special rules in any modes. *'More female brawlers.' *Friendly showdown mode: a showdown mode where players in the band can play and will not changes in trophies. The coins earnt are much lower but can earn as long as the host keeps hosting and the exp earnt are the same. The showdown host will pay 10 coins per matches and cannot play and can spectate anywhere. The prizes for 1st place is 3 coins, 2nd to 4th place is 2 coins, 5th to 7th place is 1 coins, 8th to 9th place is 0 coins and the 10th place is -2 coins (used to pay off the 2 remaining coins of the total 12 coins rewards are given to from 1st to 7th). Defeated brawlers can spectate. The keyword is hosting showdown matches. Sources Category:Community Category:Others